1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an apparatus for fabricating semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor substrate may include a polymer film in an uppermost level thereof which is formed in a step of a fabrication process of a semiconductor package. In the process of fabricating a semiconductor package, the polymer film may need to be hardened by an apparatus which fabricates semiconductor devices.